


Wrapped Around Your Dreams

by Noducksinpond



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Slight spoilers for 3x21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noducksinpond/pseuds/Noducksinpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If he hadn´t pushed her away that night, she wouldn´t sit here and if he hadn´t pushed her, he wouldn´t be laying in that hospital bed." Slight speculation for what might happen in 3x21</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped Around Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a small speculation about something that might happen in 3x21. It includes spoilers from the promos for that episode, so if you´re a spoiler phobe you should stay away. Otherwise you should just enjoy reading it. (Hopefully.)

She feels broken; Allison thinks that she has felt that way since Kate died. Nothing that happened with her mother and Gerard had helped either. But things just keeps getting worse. Which is why she is sitting in a chair at the hospital staring at the blank walls. Maybe she shouldn´t be here, but on the other hand it doesn´t look like anyone of her friends needs her help right now. So she is staying here at the hospital, but the bad thing is that sitting here doesn´t exactly keep her distracted.   
She keeps thinking about her dad and obviously Isaac. Isaac is the whole reason why she is here. If he hadn´t pushed her away that night, she wouldn´t sit here and if he hadn´t pushed her, he wouldn´t be laying in that hospital bed. She´s not entirely sure, whose fault it is, but it doesn´t stop her from feeling miserable.   
Because they won´t let her see him, in fact she hasn´t seen him since Mrs McCall let her and Scott in. Scott had taken some of his pain away, but back then he hadn´t been healing. What if he still wasn´t? She had no way of knowing, and she hated it. She hated feeling unsure and uncertain. It made her feel useless. Her eyes scanned the corridor, and she spotted a nurse walking towards her. She didn´t recognize her.   
“You´re a visitor for Isaac Lahey?” the woman asked her, as she almost loomed over her chair.   
“Yeah,” Allison replied in a low hoarse voice. The woman send her a small smile. She swapped her key card in the reader. The door opened and Allison stepped inside. She slammed her hands over her mouth, and stared at the bed in shock. Because Isaac was awake, and he was smiling at her.   
“You look like you´ve seen a ghost,” Isaac said when Allison approached him. His voice was hoarse, and it didn´t sound like he had talked for a long time. He was still wired up to some machines, and she could still see the burns although they were weaker than they had been. Allison smiled weakly at him, and sat down on the edge of the bed.   
“You´re really awake,” Allison said slightly awed. Isaac´s fingers gently brushed across her knuckles. She knew a small smile crossed her face for the first time in a long while.   
“Yeah, seems like it,” Isaac retorted managing a grin. Allison wrapped her fingers around his, very loosely but she could still feel how cold he was. But he was awake now, and it seemed like he was getting better, so he was going to be okay. No matter how much the past had proven her wrong; Allison wanted to think that things could still turn out fine.   
Allison leaned down towards him, and pressed her lips against his. It was only a quick kiss, but he looked at her in surprise afterwards. Maybe he hadn´t expected her to do that. Regardless of what he thought, he stretched his arm towards her and gently pulled her back towards him with a badly hidden wince of pain. His fingers were cold against the back of her neck, but Allison just barely noticed. She smiled slightly against his lips, before letting her own lips part slightly and his tongue brushes across her upper lip.   
It´s still a soft kiss, like something that can slip away in a matter of seconds. But it makes her feel better being this close to him, maybe it is the tether Deaton said they have. Allison doesn´t know. She just knows that she feels a lot better, than she did 10 minutes ago. They break apart and the smile still doesn´t leave her lips. But suddenly she notices a noise, it´s not something from the machines that are still switched on, and the noise is not from the corridor either.  
“Did you hear that?” Allison asks Isaac, who just sends her a puzzled look. “Someone´s talking.”  
“It is a hospital,” Isaac argued. “They have other patients here.” Allison´s fingers slipped out of his, and she stood up.   
“No,” she said quietly and stared at the door, worry filling her. “It´s not a patient.”   
“Allison.” Her eyes flew open, and Allison jerked awake in the corridor. The Sheriff was standing in front of her with a worried look. “Sorry if I scared you,” he quickly apologized, once Allison had regained her composure.   
“No,” she assured him quickly. “I´m okay.” She inhaled sharply, because to be honest she wasn´t okay and then continued: “Why are you here?”   
“Your dad and Derek Hale took off,” the Sheriff began. He gestured for her to follow him and so she did without asking any questions. “I heard tapes from the surveillance in their cell. They´re planning to get rid of Stiles.” Allison felt a sting in her chest, when she saw the pain cross the Sheriff´s face.   
“We better get out of here then,” was all Allison said. If she knew her dad, it wouldn´t take him that long to track Stiles down with the help of Derek. She wanted to think, he wouldn´t shoot him, but in her gut, she knew better. If they were going to protect those who could not protect themselves, the Nogitsune stood in the way, which meant her dad would get rid of it. So she practically marched towards the elevator, with Sheriff Stilinski close behind her.


End file.
